4thdimensiontravelerfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Hack Ideas
List all dream hacks here. Kill Aura Options -Entity hitting limit -First time Hitting delay -Hitting Miss Chance -Rotation Speed -Priority Hit (hits selected entity group first) -Entity Aiming Accuracy AdvancedAntiAntiAura 1. If entity is on top of you and does not fall for x seconds it is ignored. IgnoreEntity: Ignores fake entities on all hacks (tracers, kill aura, etc.). (Checks online users with tab button and if "fake" user is not on there, it is ignored). Custom Tracers: Able to choose what to trace, custom colors for different kinds, and different colors for different teams (you can configure color of tracer depending on the user's nametag color or custom color for specific user. Supports hide and seek "fake" blocks. Custom Radar: Displays names of different entities (users, animals, etc) Supports hide and seek "fake" blocks. on different maps or the same map. Also ability to "ignore" fake entities and color base on colored nametag. MiniMap Options -"Search" Hacks can be enabled there -Download the world map (or what you can see) (run around and get the map and then download) -Entity Tracking (Tracks players, mobs, chests) -CaveFinder MazeBreaker: User pinpoints the area. (X,Y,Z coordinates) The bot tries to find a pathway through open space to the end point. Glowing: Hides all other blocks like XRay and lights up the empty space (air). May be possible with "search hack". ParkourRun: Bot makes different types of jumps, like 1 block up 2 blocks across. ParkourBot: User goes on freecam mode and highlights all the blocks to jump across. The bot will then try to jump across those blocks. You can save the "data" so you can execute them whenever you want. TargetBlock: Bow targets selected block. (selected using freecam) Universal Enchantment/Impossible enchants/Block+Item Adder (Creative only) Forces any kind of enchantment through exploits. FocusTarget: Killaura doesn't switch targets if another one comes, it targets a configurable amount of targets. Once a target is dead another target can be focused on. It can -Target Heaviest Armored Enemy -Target Lightest Armored Enemy -Target Best Damage Enemy -Target Worse Damage Enemy -Target Furthest Enemy -Target Closest Enemy -Remove Target if it is X blocks Away FastAlly Makes all users near you that have a specific color name/leather armor dye your ally. Will also try to pull from list of users (if color name ally). Sometimes there is not enough time to add them to the "whitelist" or "blacklist", so this kicks in. Enchantment Reader Reads all enchantments. AntiWither Blocks the wither effect (the black hearts only, shows your health) AntiParticle Blocks all particles (fireworks, void fog, running particles) AntiFireEffect Instead of you burning, it shows on the bottom if you're burning. AntiShake Prevents the screen from shaking. WAILA "What am I looking at": Shows you the id and name of the block you are looking at. AlwaysClear Makes it appear to be always day, and doesn't show rain particles. Weather+Time Shows you the weather, and the time on the bottom. AntiFade Prevents the "fading" effect by chunks that are far away. (If you fly to block 256 the chunks will seem to "fade" away.) Warn Warns when an enemy player (or mob) is x blocks from you. AntiMobInFront Looks at the player, and then just swings. No accuracy checks, fully imitates a good pvper. AutoSetSpawn Automatically sets your spawn point to where you are standing every certain amount of time. Useful for getting back to the place you died. Category:Minecraft